


we live in a cruel world

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Minayeon, NaJeong, NaJeongMi, jeongmi, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: what Nayeon wants, Mina gets
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	we live in a cruel world

By now, Nayeon is used to Mina having everything she wants.

They met in kindergarten. The Myouis moved to the newly-built house beside the Ims. Nayeon was 5 and Mina was 4. When they learned that they are living beside each other, they decided to be friends. In kindergarten, they would play with each other, eat together, and sleep beside each other. Everything they do, they do it together.

Nayeon once told Mina that she wanted a rolling shoes – it's the rubber shoes with wheels at the bottom. Her mom wouldn't buy it for her because she thinks it is unsafe. The following day, Mina brought her rolling shoes and lent it to Nayeon.

_"I told my mom to buy one since you wanted to try it. You can borrow it, Nayeonie," Mina offered the shoes to Nayeon blushing._

In grade school, Nayeon wants to have a gaming console. She saw it in one of the dramas she is watching and she thought, it must be cool to have one of those. Unfortunately, her little sister was hospitalized and they had to prioritize her health. Although sad, Nayeon understands it.

Myoui Mina wants to know why her bestfriend is sad. _"Little Seoyeon has to be admitted in the hospital. Her medicines might be expensive so dad told me he couldn't buy the gaming console now. Maybe next Christmas but I doubt it."_

So she invited Nayeon to their house that afternoon.

_"Dad bought oppa a playstation last weekend. He told us we can share it. Come on, this might cheer you up!"_

In middle school, Nayeon had her first serious crush. A type of crush that makes your whole body tremble. It was Jinyoung, her cousin's bestfriend. Jinyoung and JB are both part of the basketball team. She first saw him on JB's birthday. They exchanged numbers and went out on friendly dates after.

Unsurprisingly, her first heartbreak eventually came. Jinyoung, on one of their dates, asked Nayeon if she could help him get closer to Mina.

_"Mina is your bestfriend right?" the boy asked while his fingers are fidgeting._

_"Yes, what about her?"_

_"Do you know what's her type?" Nayeon raised her brow, "I mean, what does she like in a guy? Do you think she'll like me?"_

So Nayeon set them up. It's not that Mina is a bad friend. To be fair, she did not know that Nayeon and Jinyoung were seeing each other. Nayeon kept it herself. The two went out on several dates, with Jinyoung even asking Nayeon if she likes somebody so he can set them up as a favor for what Nayeon did to him and Mina.

High school is no better. The first time Mina and Nayeon had a friendship-threatening fight was in high school. At that time, Nayeon was dating Park Chanyeol. See, Park Chanyeol is the high school heartthrob. Tall, plays the guitar, good singer. He is the top of mind of every student in their school when asked about their crush.

Nayeon and Chanyeol met in summer before the school starts. Right there and then, they liked each other. Mina knows about Chanyeol and Nayeon. She gushes everytime Nayeon shares to her what happened to their date. Mina gladly accepted the role of third wheel when it comes to the couple.

But six months into dating each other, Chanyeol breaks up with Nayeon. And the reason? Mina.

_"I'm sorry Nayeon, it's just that, I think, I am falling for Mina," it was raining. Chanyeol walked Nayeon home after their date._

_"How can you fall for someone else while you are still with me?" she was crying._

_"I don't know, maybe because she is always there with us," he scratched her nape and bowed down, "and then I woke up one day looking forward to our date not because we'll spend time together, but," she stared at Nayeon apologetically, "but because I'll be able to spend time with Mina."_

_Mina saw Nayeon and Chanyeol on the former's doorstep. She saw how Nayeon slammed the door on Chanyeol's face. She tried calling her but Nayeon is not answering._

_In the morning, Mina went to Nayeon's since they always go to school together._

_"She already left Mina," Mrs. Im informed her. Now, Mina is even more confused. Nayeon did not tell her that she will be going ahead._

_Mina finally understood Nayeon's cold behavior towards her the moment she entered the school. There, she saw Park Chanyeol by her locker holding a bouquet of flowers._

_"I've been waiting for you," Chanyeol flashed a shy smile on Mina. He extended her hand to give her the flowers._

_"What the fuck?" Mina surprised everyone with her profanity. Mina is known to be timid, elegant and composed. Hearing her cursing is new to them, even to Nayeon who is watching the scenes unfold in front of her eyes._

_"What the fuck is this Chanyeol?!" She is starting to get angry especially because they are now gaining attention from other students._

_"I like you Mina, I'm falling for you," everyone was in shock. But Mina, she is mad._

_"How?! How can you fall for me?! You are dating my bestfriend!"_

_"But I like you!"_

_"I don't! I don't like you like that Chanyeol! And now, I don't like you now even more! You are ruining my friendship with Nayeon!"_

_"Please, Mina, give me a chance-"_

_"No!" the bell rang signalling a warning that students must hurry going to their rooms since classes are about to start._

_"I will never choose you if the price I have to pay is losing Nayeon. Find another woman Chanyeol," she walked off and eventually stopped when she saw Nayeon ahead of her. The bestfriends stared at each other for a couple of seconds before crashing into each other's embrace._

_"I'm sorry, Mina," Nayeon sobbed into her bestfriend's shoulder._

_"Nayeonie, I will always choose you."_

It was in Senior Year when Nayeon discovered that she is not straight. All because of a certain Japanese that is not her bestfriend. Hirai Momo transferred to their school and immediately caught everyone's attention.

Including Mina.

On the first week of Momo's stay in their school, Mina has been gushing about a certain senior who really caught her eye. She tells Nayeon that she is in the dance team and is one hell of a dancer. Of course, Mina omitted the very crucial detail- her being Japanese.

Nayeon first saw Momo outside the gymnasium. She was dancing to Beyonce's Partition. Nayeon may have wet herself a little while watching Momo. She decided, that whatever it takes, she will get the girl.

But whatever does not include Mina having a crush on her crush.

Mina invited her to watch the performance of the dance team. Nayeon was excited. She'll get to watch her bestfriend dance. But most importantly, she'll be able to watch Momo.

Momo and Mina did not disappoint. They were the best dancers in the team. Nayeon went to the backstage to greet Mina and ask for Momo's number.

_"Nayeon!" Mina called her out._

_"Mina!" her smile widened even more when she saw Momo._

_"Momo, this is Nayeon my bestfriend," she introduced her bestfriend. "Nayeon, this is Momo," Nayeon grabbed Momo's hand for a handshake, "the one i'm telling you about."_

_"Oh," Nayeon looked at Mina intently as if confirming her thoughts. Mina just nodded and Nayeon loosen her grip. Of course! It has to be Momo._

By now, Nayeon has been used to Mina getting whatever and whoever she wants.

So when Yoo Jeongyeon transferred to their university in college, Nayeon expected the worst.

Yoo Jeongyeon is a super rookie. On her first year at her previous university, she won the golden boot award for Women's football scoring 35 goals in 20 matches. She transferred to Konkuk University with the hopes of winning the championship there.

Nayeon first met Jeongyeon when the former needs to make an article about the super rookie. Nayeon is part of the journalism club of their university. This article about Yoo Jeongyeon is going to be her biggest break.

Two things she learned about Yoo Jeongyeon is one, she likes to annoy people. Or maybe just Nayeon. During the interview, Jeongyeon did not do anything but tease Nayeon. She would hit on her and annoy her all at the same time. Nayeon dreaded the interview to be finished already. Another thing she learned about Jeongyeon is that she is not academically gifted.

"Yeah, I know I'm stupid," Jeongyeon admitted, "can you, uhm, tutor me?"

"Nope," Nayeon declined.

"Please?"

"I can refer you to my bestfriend, she is part of the top 1% of this batch," she suggested Mina knowing that the Japanese also has a high success rate when it comes to tutoring.

"But I want you," Jeongyeon whined. She put her duffel bag on her shoulder and trailed Nayeon. "I am comfortable with you. Smart people intimidate me."

Nayeon just proceeded walking back to the org room with Jeongyeon trailing behind.

"I've got a lot in my plate now, Yoo. Besides, I do not have the patience to teach annoying people like you," Jeongyeon smiled.

"I won't be annoying, I promise!" She raised her right hand, " and I do not need to have a really high grade. I just need a passing grade, to maintain my scholarship."

Nayeon stared at Jeongyeon. And it's like the football player has a her own magic, Nayeon found herself agreeing to her request.

"5-6pm everyday in the library," she stated. "If you miss one session, you're on your own."

"Wait! I have training until 6!"

"Not my problem," Nayeon walked off.

Monday came and Nayeon found herself cursing Jeongyeon mentally. It's 5:30 already, and the library is already emptying up. She decided to wait until 6 just in case Jeongyeon comes.

Thirty more minutes has passed and not a single sign of Jeongyeon can be traced in the library. Pissed off, Nayeon stormed out the library, only to find a panting Jeongyeon catching her breath by the door.

"It's 6:05," Nayeon folded her arms.

"I told you I have training until 6," she answered heaving after every word she said.

"Well it's-"

"Let's do it in your house," Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon to her car and led her to the front seat. She hurriedly went to the driver's seat. Once inside, she leaned her body towards Nayeon.

"What are you doing?!" Nayeon anxiously asked while her hands are on her chest, defensively. Jeongyeon just smirked before leaning closer. The bunny teethed girl closed her eyes anticipating any contact when she heard a click. When she open her eyes, Jeongyeon is already driving towards the university gate.

"I wish I could kiss you," Jeongyeon flirted, "but I just secured your seat belt." She eyed the girl on her right and smirked, "unless you want me to—aw!"

Nayeon hit her arm. They settled down as Nayeon instructs her on the direction to their house.

The set up of Nayeon and Jeongyeon went for weeks. For some reason, Nayeon did not mention Jeongyeon whenever she talks to Mina. The Japanese only knows that Nayeon is tutoring a varsity student every after school.

Nayeon is not feeling well one Tuesday morning. She also cancelled her session with Jeongyeon the previous night. The footballer found her friend on the lockers area. She was about to pull a prank on her until she saw her pale face leaning on her locker door.

"You alright?" Jeongyeon draped her hand on Nayeon's shoulder. She felt her neck and forehead. She felt that Nayeon's temperature is higher than normal. She took off the varsity jacket that she always wear put it on Nayeon's shoulder.

The young girl turned to look at Jeongyeon and smiled.

"Ah, so you really wear something underneath that jacket," Nayeon teased her. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes before Nayeon complemented her. "You look good in v-necks."

Jeongyeon did everything to hide her blush. Good thing Nayeon turned away and started walking. "Thanks, Jeongyeon. I'll just return it tomorrow."

As Nayeon is walking away from her, she cannot help but smile. Something feels right seeing Nayeon wear her varsity jacket. YOO 7, it says on the back. The sight made Jeongyeon cheer inside, _it's like telling everyone that Nayeon is mine_ , she thought.

A week later, Nayeon returned the varsity jacket to Jeongyeon but the later declined.

"You don't have to return that, it's already yours if you want," she told her while answering a problem set Nayeon gave her.

"But it's yours. And it has your name on the back."

"You can keep it."

"It feels weird! Everyone is staring at me whenever they see me wearing this. I'm hearing rumors of us dating just because I am wearing this." Jeongyeon smiled while listening to Nayeon's rant. Right there and then, Jeongyeon admitted to herself that she likes Nayeon. Up to what extent, that is for her to find out.

It has also been a routine for the both of them to spend the afternoon together. Usually, after all her classes, Nayeon goes to the football field and write her articles there while watching and waiting for Jeongyeon.

During water break, Jeongyeon sits beside Nayeon to annoy her. Fifteen minutes with Nayeon is enough for Jeongyeon to take her lost energy back.

It was Saturday when Nayeon felt it. Jeongyeon invited her to watch her opening game. She handed the former a VIP ticket. 

_"You'll be sitting with my family, don't worry," Jeongyeon winked then drove off._

When Nayeon reached the seat assigned to her, she was sure the woman beside her is Jeongyeon's sister. The resemblance is uncanny. She introduced herself to the family and they welcomed her. They watched the game together. 

The game is in favor to their school. The score is 2-0 and Jeongyeon assisted both goals. However, she still yet to put her name on the scoresheet. Spending time with Jeongyeon, Nayeon learned how passionate she is with her sport. Her hunger to win and score goals is what keeps her passionate about it. She knows any minute now, Jeongyeon will score one.

And, indeed, Jeongyeon did.

As a celebration of the goal, Jeongyeon ran towards the area where her parents and Nayeon are seated. Once she reached them, she signaled Nayeon to come forward a bit. With all dirt and sweat covering her, Jeongyeon jumped to hug Nayeon. 

"That goal's for you," then quickly peck her cheeks. Cheers from everyone broke in the stadium. They won the game. Yoo Jeongyeon won the player of the match award. But more importantly, she won Nayeon's heart.

Starting then, Nayeon has almost been part of the Yoo family. She grew closer to Jeongyeon's sisters and parents. Sometimes, they would spend their tutor sessions in the Yoo residence. Nad everyday she spent with Jeongyeon, she falls deeper and harder for the girl. She never returned her jacket, instead, she kept in on every chance she gets.

\---

Mina was in United States for the whole semester, she was part of the exchange student program which Nayeon applied for first before Mina. Since the first semester has ended, Mina returned back to Korea. At this point, although they do catch up calls every other night, Mina is still blind-sided about Jeongyeon. Nayeon, _selfishly_ decided to keep any Jeongyeon-related details of her day from Mina with the fear of losing the girl to her bestfriend. 

However, as Nayeon and everyone else know, whatever and whoever Nayeon wants, Mina gets.

Mina met Jeongyeon a week after the end of the first semester. She and Nayeon decided for a sleepover that night. She saw a nervous Jeongyeon talking to herself outside the Ims gate.

"Excuse me?" Mina called Jeongyeon's attention. "Are you lost?" She shook her head.

"I'm ahh, I'm visiting Nayeon," she showed her a purple basket with Nayeon's favorite snacks.

"Have you rang the doorbell already?"

"No, she isn't expecting me," Jeongyeon said shyly. Mina smiled and slightly laughed. As soon as Jeongyeon heard her laugh, her world seemed to stop.

"Come on, I'll take you to her," Mina opened the gate as if she lived there. She greeted Mrs. Im and went directly to Nayeon's room.

"I'm Mina, Nayeon's bestfriend," Mina extended her hand for a handshake to whick Jeongyeon accepted.

"Yoo Jeongyeon, Nayeon tutors me," she answered. Mina nodded and was glad she finally got to meet Nayeon's tutee. 

They entered Nayeon's room. The woman was sporting a nerdy look, a first for Jeongyeon. She was wearing think glasses, loose shirt that hides her shorts, and has her hair tied up in a messy bun. 

"You look nice, Nayeon-ssi," Jeongyeon complemented. Nayeon just rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, here's my thank you gift," she handed the basket of goodies to Nayeon, "apparently, my grade this semester is above average. All thanks to you."

The three of them spent the night together. Nayeon introduced Jeongyeon to Mina. Mina shared the stories of her stay in US. Jeongyeon took an interest in Mina, maybe because they just met each other, Nayeon thought. 

"I'm glad you two have met now," Nayeon said while Jeongyeon is ready to leave her house. 

"Yes, another person in my friends list," she chuckled. 

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands," Nayeon added. Jeongyeon furrowed her brows with that statement.

"Well," Nayeon caught Mina's attention as well, "I'm leaving."

"I applied for the exchange student program, and I got accepted!" Mina immediately hugged her bestfriend follwing the great news. She knows how much Nayeon wanted this. However, Jeongyeon doesn't feel the same.

"What about me?"

"Jeongyeon..."

"How do I maintain the grades that I have now if my tutor is leaving?"

"Mina's here," Nayeon held the girl's hand, "she'll be your new tutor from now on. She's better than me anyways," Jeongyeon just stared at Nayeon with sad eyes. She was hurt. All of a sudden, Nayeon recalled the first time she suggested Mina to be her tutor... _But I want you..._

"When are you leaving?" It was Mina's turn to ask.

"My flight is next Friday-"

"Already?!" Jeongyeon was surprised. However, she knows she cannot ask Nayeon to hold this for her. Nayeon wants this. And Jeongyeon is very happy to support her in this endeavour.

"I'll send you off," the girls declared. Nayeon smiled. She will miss these two, her bestfriend, and her most favorite person.

\---

Nayeon has come back from the US. She was so excited to meet her friends again. While she was in US she almost never had the chance to ask how they were. Since English is not her first language, she had undergone a rigorous training in English language that left her little to no time to catch up with her family and friends. Plus, time difference sucks. 

She decided to suprise both girls. She was waiting by their lockers until the two arrived. Little did she know that she will be the one to receive the surprise.

She saw a post it on her locker door.

**Im Nayeon,**

**I missed you. I was miserable without you here. Never leave me again.**

**There's something I want to tell you. Something important.**

**Yoo Jeongyeon**

Ecstatic is an understatement of how Nayeon feels after reading the note. COuld it be that Jeongyeon will confess to her? She can only hope. Nayeon suddenly saw her bestfriend and the love of her life walking towards her. Both have wide smiles on their faces. She noticed Mina wearing varsity jacket. She paid no mind. 

"So? What's the important thing you'll tell me?" she asked Jeongyeon who's holding a bouquet of purple tulips, Her favortire flower.

"Here," Jeongyeon gave her the flowers and sat beside her. Mina did the same.

"Thank you Nayeon, for making me happy," she was taken aback with the sudden confession of Jeongyeon. But at the same time happy because finally, she is about to get who she wants.

Or so she thought.

"If not because of you, I wouldn't meet the person I would want to be with til I get old," okay what?

"Nayeonie," Mina held her hand. "Jeongyeon and I are together."

"I promise to take care of Mina, Nayeon. I know she's your bestfriend and you might be protective of her. But I love her, Nayeon. I love her with all my life."

It took Nayeon a whole 10 minutes before it sunk in. Her mind were running everywhere drowned by the gushes of Jeongyeon, explaining how she fell for Mina, and her bestfriend being giggly at how cute and smitten Jeongyeon looks. 

Nayeon heart was heavy. Anyone in her shoes would feel the same. But the world is a sad and cruel and unfair place. Nayeon knew that the moment Mina came into her life. And as long as Mina is in her life, she will always be left out of the options. 

"I am really happy Nayeon," Mina tells her. "I think this is the happiest I've been since meeting you more than a decade ago."

And in that moment, Nayeon came up with a decision. She decided not to like and want anything or anyone anymore. After all, whatever and whoever Nayeon wants, Mina gets.

**Author's Note:**

> being stuck in traffic forces you to travel in your imaginations, apologies for the disappointment this story may have caused


End file.
